<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>then who was phone? by electrosad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143222">then who was phone?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrosad/pseuds/electrosad'>electrosad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scott Pilgrim (Comics), Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrosad/pseuds/electrosad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>matthew tries to get a little bit of closure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>scott pilgrim &amp; matthew patel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>then who was phone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of all of the phone calls Scott had expected to get at 8 pm,this was on the bottom of the list.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Scott Pilgrim." </i>
</p>
<p>"Oh my g- Matthew?" He heard a groan from the other end of the phone. "I've kicked your ass before,and if you wanna fight me I'll do it again-"</p>
<p>"What? This isn't about the league,Pilgrim."</p>
<p>"...You wanna kick my ass for personal reasons?"</p>
<p>"THIS ISN'T ABOUT KICKING YOUR ASS- that was loud. I called to apologize."</p>
<p>"For trying to kick my ass."</p>
<p>Matthew sighed. "Yes. For trying to kick your ass. And to Ramona,for the entire trying to fight her boyfriend thing." </p>
<p>"And you changed your mind about me going to regret fighting you and paying for dating Ramona because?" Fair question,Matthew realized. As far as Scott thought he was some weird revenge-bent emo.</p>
<p>"Listen, when Gideon made the league I was in a really bad place-" </p>
<p>"That's what he said about it and he still stabbed me." Scott replied,way too nonchalantly for what he was saying.</p>
<p>"I'm not a weird manipulative rich m- <i> Stabbed you? </i>." </p>
<p>"Yeah,I kinda died,but I'm cool now.</p>
<p>Anyways-" ...Okay then,he wasn't gonna question that. "How'd you get my number?"</p>
<p>"Your groupie gave it to me. Neil? I was hoping to get Ramona's number but he only had the house phone." </p>
<p>"Ex groupie,but yeah. Your apology is...accepted? I guess? As long as you don't do it again?" </p>
<p>"I'm past being evil,Pilgrim. Tell Ramona I said hi." </p>
<p>"...Sure,buddy." Click. </p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Closure! ...sort of. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>+2 awkwardness, +1 balls. </b>
</p>
<p>Nice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just yknow. lil thing. lil dumby thing i thought of at like 3 am then decided t write.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>